ConzheaToons
ConzheaToons '''is a TV broadcasting company that was founded in 1966 by George G., the father of Geo G. The company was formerly called '''Toonworld when it was founded in 1988. Later in 1995, the creator changed this idea into the world of newer cartoons, known as Greenytoons. In 1995, Conzheatoons launched family programming on air on Conzhea Network. In 2000, Greenytoons used Nickelodeon 2000-2003 era airs on Conzhea Network. In 2013, Greenytoons was renamed as Conzheatoons Network. Not Just Cartoons... We're Conzheatoons (2002) The song is based on "Not Just Cartoons... We're Nicktoons (2002)". It was on air in 2002-present. Lyrics Chorus: Not just cartoons Greenytoons Characters: We're Greenytoons! Verse 1: *Rugrats *Pocket Power *Spongebob Squarepants *Catscratch *The X's *Grojband *Jimmy Two Shoes *Regular Show, *Green Bob Second, his clone of first. Chorus: Not just cartoons Luckie: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Ntmurk Guy: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Twends Guy: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Dr. Beanson: We're Conzheatoons! Malachi: oh Yeah!! Verse 2: * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Uncle Grandpa * Robot Chicken * My Life As A Teenage Robot * The Mr. Men Show * Walter and Tandoori * Twends World * Tj's World Chorus: Not just cartoons Ntmurk Guy 2: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lucas Guy: We're Greenytoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Timmy Rob Guy: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Green Bob: We're Conzheatoons! Verse 3: * Planet Sheen * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Thundercats * Bernard (tv series) **Jenny the sweet girl **Ntmurk Guy 2 **Dr. Mother **the mother of Dr. **Pinky Info's in the air **Pinky GX that is. Chorus: Not just cartoons Pokey The Koala: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Dr. PBS: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Tina: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Pinky GX: We're Conzheatoons! ends Verse 4: (used in Neve's World Fridays) **Neve, Ellie, Danielle, Demi, Amy and Abby **Keeping themselves busy, non the less! **Ken the sniper, **Max the wee kid, **Mum and dad working for all 'dat money! **Undefined, found in a world **That would be Neve's World! Chorus: Not just cartoons Neve: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Undefined: Athhfdrtyjjnhcdio! (We're Conzheatoons!) Chorus: Not just cartoons Ellie: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons All the girls: WE'RE CONZHEATOONS! ends Announcer: Welcome to Neve's World Fridays. It's good to kick start the weekend with the girl we all know, So up next, it's 10 full episodes of Neve's World! Verse 5: (used in Lenny & Fred Saturdays) ** Lenny, Fred, Derf, Lennia and Frederia ** Make 'em go crazy! ** Ynnel the Villain, ** Max the Best Friend ** Mom and Dad reading newspapers ** Everything is going crazy ** These bros can't even think straight! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lenny: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Fred: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lenny & Fred's Mom: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons Lenny & Fred's Dad: We're Conzheatoons! Chorus: Not just cartoons People of Duncanville: WE'RE CONZHEATOONS! ends Announcer: Welcome to Lenny & Fred Saturdays. This is where the action is. Right here on Conzheatoons Network! Logos FanonCategory:Channels Category:The Geo Team Wiki